Por siempre mía
by ProudlyTwihard
Summary: Ambos amados por muchos y odiados por algunos. Ambos famosos. Ambos hermosos. Ambos con dos cosas en común: un divorcio y su pequeño hijo.
1. Prólogo

**Hola chicas! Bueno, esta es una nueva historia que se me acaba de ocurrir. Voy a subir el prólogo y el primer capítulo, y si les gusta, dejenme review para saber si continuarla o no!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Steph, y la trama es mía.**

* * *

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas cervezas había tomado. Igualmente, estaba de vacaciones. Una rubia en su regazo, con amigos alrededor en un bar exclusivo de París, ¿algo mejor? _Sabes que sí_, una vocecita resonó en su cabeza.

Edward Cullen, un conocido jugador de fútbol, estaba actualmente viviendo su carrera futbolística en el PSG, uno de los mejores clubes de Francia. A sus 29 años, era un consagrado futbolista que había llegado a las grandes ligas a sus 15 años, jugando en las divisiones menores del club de sus amores, el Real Madrid F.C., al cual algún día soñaba con regresar, y sabía que lo haría. Lo más importante de su vida eran dos cosas: el fútbol y su pequeño Santiago. ¿_No te olvidas de algo?_ Resonó nuevamente esa vocecita en su cabeza. Santiago fue llamado así en honor a su casa: el glorioso Santiago Bernabeu.

Edward amaba con locura a su pequeño de tan solo 4 añitos. Daría todo por ese niño de pelo color caoba y ojos azules. _Su pelo, sus ojos._ Era un calco de _ella_, y sinceramente no le desagradaba, _todo lo contrario_. Fanático del fútbol, y tan hábil como pocos niños a su edad, Santiago idolatraba a su padre profundamente. Algo que _ella _envidiaba.

_Ella, _un inconsciente suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Como extrañaba a esa morena, pero ella no, lo sabía. _Ella, _la madre de su hijo es la única mujer capaz de volverlo loco con una sola mirada. _Ella, _un angelito de Victoria's Secret, una diosa de la cabeza a los pies.

Edward sabía que era un hijo de puta, que teniendo una rubia sentado sobre sus piernas, el pequeño Eddie se animara solo con pensarla a _ella. _Se odiaba por ello, porque _ella_ lo volvía débil, vulnerable.

_Ella _tiene nombre: Isabella Swan, más conocida como Bella. Una reconocida modelo italiana que desde hacía alrededor de 10 años lo tenía totalmente enloquecido. Sus ojos azules, fríos como el hielo, lo habían atrapado desde la primera vez que los vio.

Ambos eran solo unos niños, el con solo 20 años, y ella 18. En ese momento, Edward era la gran figura del equipo de la capital española, y ella, una niña con cuerpo, mirada y personalidad de mujer que se encontraron en una presentación de la indumentaria del equipo de fútbol, la cual era realizada por modelos de la conocida firma de ropa interior en la cual su _ex-mujer _era y aún es -para su desgracia- parte.

Con provocativos diseños a la medida de cada modelo desfilaron camisetas de los principales jugadores, entre los cuáles se encontraba Cullen. ¿Y quién fue -para su tormento- la modelo que desfilo con su nombre en la espalda? Si, _ella. _Esa mujer lo había vuelto loco, la quería para él. Verla con la _''10'' _y el _''Cullen'' _había sido demasiado.

La miraba con deseo, y ella lo sabía, ya que Edward era conocido por su condición de mujeriego. La fama se le había subido a la cabeza, con solo 20 años era un referente para todos los merengues con un sueldo millonario, pero rendía el 110% adentro del campo de juego, lo que generaba la adoración de los hinchas a pesar de su arrogancia.

Irradiando sensualidad, Bella era la última en cada pasada por la pasarela que se había preparado especialmente para ese desfile. Edward, enfundado en un Armani, tenía una vista espectacular de todas las modelos. Para su enojo, y por lo tanto, sorpresa, le molestaba soberanamente que todos sus compañeros pudieran verla a _ella _con _su _remera y apenas una tanga de encaje -cortesía de Victoria's Secret, obviamente-.

Después de finalizado el desfile -con un Edward demasiado _animado_- se iba a realizar una especie de fiesta para los futbolistas, dirigentes del club y obviamente, las modelos. Allí fue cuando todo comenzó...

* * *

**Bueno, es corto, pero el otro es más largo. Dejen reviews plz!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Steph es dueña de todo menos la trama! **

* * *

**Flashback**

_No podía dejar de mirarla. Ella ocupaba toda su mente. Edward disfrutaba enormemente de estas fiestas -y no especialmente por las mujeres- si no porque podía hablar de fútbol con un grupo de hombres tan apasionados del deporte como él. Pero esa noche no lograba concentrarse. Esa mujer le iba a hacer mal a su mente, lo sabía. Desde que la fiesta había comenzado, hacía ya eso de una hora aproximadamente, no podía hilar ni tres frases, sus ojos automática e inconscientemente se desviaban a esa morena, que con un vestido azul marino con corte de sirena hasta sus pies que eran elevados por unos zapatos negros altísimos llamaba totalmente su atención. Riendo, con una copa del más caro champagne en su mano, se veía exquisita._

_Edward era un hombre confiado, sabía que tenía el atractivo suficiente para atrapar a la mujer que quisiera. Exitoso y adinerado, era un imán para la población femenina, pero ella no le había dedicado ni una mirada en el tiempo que llevaban allí. Dispuesto a tener a esa mujer en su cama esa noche, se encaminó tranquilamente a la barra, donde ella estaba sentada en un taburete mientras esperaba a sus compañeras que -supondría- habían ido al tocador. Antes de que ella pudiera pedir una segunda copa de champagne, interrumpió al barman._

_-Una copa de champagne para la señorita. Y otra para mí, Ben -le dije al hombre que ya era un empleado fijo del club para este tipo de fiestas para que sirviera bebidas._

_Ella se giró cuando me incliné a su lado, mirándome con una ceja alzada y una pizca de diversión en sus ojos._

_-Me presento, soy Edward Cullen -le dije mirándola confiado, esperando que cayera a mis pies como todas. _

_-Interesante -dijo con voz monótona, con un claro acento italiano._

_-¿No me piensas decir tu nombre, no preciosa? -le dije con una sonrisa divertida en mi rostro. Todas se hacen las difíciles y todas terminan cayendo, pensé. _

_-No creo que sea necesario, Edward Cullen -dijo arrastrando sensualmente mi nombre con ese sexy acento. Quise gruñir._

_-Es que me gustaría saber el nombre de la próxima mujer que tenga en mi cama -y lentamente me le acerqué._

_-¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas? -me dijo con una sonrisa dulce. Okey, eso no me lo esperaba._

_-Ella es quien no me lo quiere decir -y le hice un puchero que esperaba que la derritiera. _

_-No le debe interesar -dijo quitando la sonrisa y volteándose para quedar de frente a la barra. _

_-Vamos linda, sabes que terminarás en mi cama._

_Y lo siguiente no me lo esperaba. Me dio una cachetada que quedó muy marcada en mi mejilla y en mi ego masculino__._

**Fin Flashback**

Cada vez que me acuerdo de ese momento, no puedo evitar reírme. Bella era la excepción a mi regla de _''Todas caen ante la sonrisa torcida de Cullen" _pero eso no hizo que mi obsesión por tenerla disminuyera. Al largar una carcajada, la rubia que se encontraba sentada sobre mi se giró, mirándome con curiosidad en sus ojos grises. _Cómo quisieras que fueran unos azules_, dijo mi conciencia.

Al pensar en Bella, todas mis ganas de estar con esa rubia se me quitaron. Quería a _mi _morena bajo mi cuerpo, como tantas otras veces. Sacándola bruscamente de mi regazo a esa, me levanté, saludé a los chicos y me fui hacia mi pent-house. La noche parisina estaba fría.

Al poner un pie en la sala del apartamento, una sensación de angustia me invadió y suspiré. Cuanto me gustaría que ellos dos me recibieran en casa después de una larga jornada de entrenamiento -aunque no fuera este el caso- y poder sonreírles para que ellos me mimen, como hacíamos antes. Esta no era la primera vez que tenía esos pensamientos sobre mi familia -o lo que era.

Lo que siempre le agradecería a Bella que a pesar de nuestra no-tan-buena relación, ella siempre procuraba vivir en la misma ciudad que yo por Santi. Ella sabe cuán importante es él para mí, así como yo para él, y que no podemos estar durante mucho tiempo separados. Igualmente, evito trasladarme mucho, pero cuando nos divorciamos yo jugaba en el Inter de Italia y ahora, desde hace 1 año, en el PSG.

Ambos tenemos trabajos que exigen esfuerzo y que nos tengamos que trasladar bastante, pero, gracias a una extraña razón y de una manera que no entiendo, logramos pasar bastante tiempo con Santiago, a la vez que nuestros padres también lo cuidan seguido.

Bella, con sus 27 años, es una de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo, y hasta hace poco más de dos años, era mi esposa. Actualmente, tiene su casa -mansión- a unos 4 kilómetros de mi apartamento. Gracias a su maldito trabajo como modelo, tiene que viajar recurrentemente a California, Nueva York, L.A, Madrid y a Londres, lo que me sigue generando demasiado malestar.

Volviendo a los recuerdos, me costó bastante convencer a Bella para tener siquiera una cena. Luego de un año de idas y venidas, por fin lo conseguí, y hasta ese momento no me di cuenta que la perseguía no por obsesión, si no porque estaba prendado de ella. Después de unos largos meses de esa primera cita entramos en una relación lo suficiente seria que se puede considerar entre dos famosos en ascenso.

**Flashback**

_Estaba en una cena de caridad para un hospital de niños con enfermedades terminales a la que todo el plantel del Real Madrid estábamos obligados a asistir ya que nuestra fundación era una de las que promovía el evento. Además, sabía que Bella estaría allí, ya que hacía dos noches habíamos estado en mi departamento y me lo había comentado._

_Nuestra relación no era exclusiva, ya que nuestras profesiones generan que se dude de la idea de la fidelidad y que esto provoque grandes problemas en una pareja. Solo hacía unos meses que nos veíamos, y esta sería la primera vez que nos encontraríamos en un evento público._

_Luego de estar eso de una hora hablando con mi hermano Emmett, y nuestro amigo Jasper Whitlock, ambos colegas, llegó ella. Bellísima y despampanante como siempre, llevaba un vestido dorado que se extendía hasta tocar el suelo y con escote en forma de corazón. Toda su belleza se veía realzada con ese vestido y su cuello se veía imposiblemente más largo con el recogido que llevaba. Dos de sus amigas la acompañaban. Ambas angelitos como Bella, Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon quienes eran muy conocidas en el mundo de las pasarelas. Cuando entraron al salón, todas las miradas volaron hacia ellas, que tenían una espectacular y sensual sonrisa en sus finos rostros. _

_Automáticamente, los celos -al igual que la primera vez que la vi desfilar en esa pasarela con mi nombre en su espalda- me carcomieron. No era un sentimiento que me gustara, ya que no era de esos hombres. Prefería las mujeres a las que no había que rendirles cuenta después de una noche, además, tenía tan solo 21, mucho tiempo para sentar cabeza en unos años. _

_La vi moverse con esa gracia envidiable suya por todo el salón, saludando personas y envolviéndolas en su encanto. Durante una hora y media estuve mirándola ir y venir, sin perderle el paso. _

_Cuando anunciaron que la pista sería abierta y una banda comenzaría a tocar, me acerqué a ella._

_-Buenas noches, bella dama -dije con una sonrisa divertida, mientras le tomaba la mano para darle un suave beso en el dorso._

_-Buenas noches, caballero -me respondió con una hermosa sonrisa._

_-¿Le apetece bailar? -dije siguiendo con el juego de "ladies and gentleman" de hace dos siglos atrás._

_-Estaría muy gustosa de hacerlo -me respondió, tomando mi mano y así la conduje hacia la pista._

_Comenzamos a bailar una lenta balada y me le acerqué al oído, mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía a Emmett y a Rosalie bebiendo un champagne mientras hablaban, y a Jasper con Alice, bailando unas parejas más lejos de nosotros. _

_-Estás hermosa, nena -le dije._

_-Al igual que tú, guapo -me dijo con esa voz sensual, y ese acento que sería mi perdición._

_-No me gusta la manera en que todos te estan viendo, una lástima no poder marcar territorio -le dije haciendo un mohín._

_-Oh, mejor no hacerlo. Tengo varias proposiciones de matrimonio esta noche -me dijo seria, haciendo que yo largara una carcajada. Pero ella no se rió._

_-Dime por favor que me estás jodiendo -le dije ya algo encabronado dándome cuenta que era cierto lo que estaba hablando._

_-No, ya te he contado lo que el magnate Swan piensa. Estoy segura que esta noche más de uno vendrá con un jodido anillo en el bolsillo -me dijo como si nada._

_-Pero tú no piensas aceptar -afirmé fulminándola con la mirada._

_-Quizás sí, quizás no. Ya sabes, aunque no sea el jodido siglo XIX, mi padre aún cree que ya a los 18 debo tener un prometido. Y ya pasó un año de eso... -me dijo con una sonrisa, sabiendo cómo me encabronaba todo esto._

_-¿Y qué putas espera como marido para su única hija el gran magnate? -le dije sarcásticamente. _

_-No lo sé... ¿Un exitoso empresario, quizás? ¿O un reconocido médico? -me contestó en el mismo tono._

_-Quizás de familia italiana, ¿no? -le dije ya da mala manera. Ella me dirigió una mirada de esas que te dejan tres metros bajo tierra._

_-Debo ir al baño, Edward. Adiós -me dijo soltándose de mi agarre y caminando hacia el tocador. _

_Me pasé la mano por el pelo en un signo de clara frustración. ¿Qué me pasaba? Si ella se quería casar siendo una jodida pendeja, que lo haga. Ella es solo una más, ¿no? No. Ella era mía, ningún idiota iba a venir mientras ella estaba conmigo y cortejarla como en el jodido siglo XIX. _

_La decisión no fue difícil de tomar. Me iba a comportar como un puto cavernícola. Entre a los baños de damas y cerré la puerta con pestillo. Ella estaba retocándose el maquillaje y me miró a través del espejo. Sus ojos azules, ya de por sí fríos, me miraban aún peor. _

_-No hay nadie -le afirmé. Sabía que de lo contrario ya me hubiese pegado una patada en mi maldito culo. Me acerqué felinamente hacia ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella estaba de espaldas a mí, pero hacíamos contacto visual a través del espejo. La agarré de sus caderas posesivamente. La giré y la senté en el mármol del lavatorio. _

_La besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Ella automáticamente enrosco sus brazos en mi cuello y comenzó a masajear mi pelo. Gemí en sus labios por la sensación._

_Estuvimos así manoseándonos durante como media hora. Sabíamos que si algo más pasaba adentro de estas cuatro paredes públicas, podía filtrarse a la prensa y generar un escandalo._

_-¿No crees que el magnate Swan quiera un futbolista exitoso como su yerno? –le dije sarcásticamente cuando nos separamos. Ella se rió musicalmente, como solo ella podía hacerlo, generando una sonrisa por mi parte._

**Fin Flashback**

Una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro con ese recuerdo. Pensar que el magnate Swan fue el mejor suegro que podría haber tenido. Fanático del Inter y simpatizante del Real Madrid, fue él quien me llevo al país de la Toscana a jugar a Milán. Resultó ser un fan de Cullen, y en seguida nos llevamos espectacular, cosa que me sorprendió, ya que estaba asustadísimo la vez que Bella, después de 1 año de relación, me llevo a Italia a conocer a sus padres. Sabía que su madre sería encantadora, pero no tenía idea de que podía opinar su padre respecto de su noviazgo.

_Basta de recuerdos_, pensó. Tomó una ducha y se fue a dormir, activando la alarma para levantarse relativamente temprano, ya que tenía que ir a buscar a Santi para desayunar al día siguiente.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿La sigo o no?**

**Les aclaro algunas cosas simples pero que pueden resultar confusas del prólogo:**

**#PSG: Es el equipo de fútbol parisino, el París Saint-Germain.**

**#Real Madrid: es el gran equipo de la capital española. Se habrán dado cuenta que soy bastante simpatizante de este.**

**#Inter: es un equipo italiano como la historia menciona, que se encuentra en Milán.**

**#Las angelitos de Victoria's Secret son las modelos principales, por decirlo así, de la firma de ropa interior.**

**Si hay dudas, consultaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. Gracias**


End file.
